failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous History Resources
This page covers a broad range of historical resources not covered on other pages on this wiki. Note that you may find other links of interest to you under History Nonnies. General/Miscellaneous *Glossary of Terms (Prehistoric, Roman Saxon, Medieval, Ecclesiastical, and General Technical) from Archaelogy UK *Historical Resources for Fanfic Writers *The Uncommon Commonplace Book *Sanctuary History: Resource Posts *Mental Health History Timeline *Sikh History *Lessing Photo Archives *Internet Modern History Sourcebook *Maritime History Virtual Archives (much of this is in Swedish) *Writing Steve Rogers *"Prior to widespread education being a thing, what sorts of people would have been able to read?"(FFA thread) Women's History *Forgotten Women *Awesome Stuff Women Did *Rarely in History *"Women in the Middle Ages (up to about 1200) who aren't Eleanor of Aquitaine." (FFA thread) *Women on board ships, esp. captain's wives (FFA thread) *Lady Pirates *Mrs. Beeton's Book of Household Management *A list of occupations of women in the 1881 UK census (with caveats) *Public lives: women, family, and society in Victorian Britain by Eleanor Gordon and Gwyneth Nair *Victorian London's middle-class housewife: what she did all day by Yaffa Drasnin *Women's rights in Texas history *Women in college, 1930s NY (FFA thread) Maps *Strange Maps *Discoverers Web *The Ryhiner Map Collection *Map of Georgian/Regency London Money *Measuring Worth: "This site performs historical currency conversion which will help you measure the relative value of a US dollar amount from the 18th century to the 20th." *Current Value of Old Money Ancient: Rome/Greece *Ancient Greek salutations and closings of letters *Letter writing in ancient Rome *Vici.org — Finds you places of Roman-era historical significance near wherever you are *Digital reconstruction of the Roman forum *Into the Roman World *The Legions: Legion VI Historical Foundation; Legio XX Online Handbook for Legionaires; Legion XXIV *Roman Britain *Roman Scotland Ancient: Misc. *Phoenician/Punic/Canaanite encyclopedia *Silphium, (a type of fennel, which is now extinct, used to induce abortion) *Ancient America: 1,000 years ago *Baike article on Qufu's old city (in Chinese; scroll down for map) Medieval *All Things Medieval *Internet Medieval Sourcebook (with links to other history sourcebooks) *The Online Medieval and Classical Library, with translations of classical and medieval literature, plus Arthurian and Icelandic writings and some romances *Medieval occupations *Leatherworkers and their specialties *Feudal, Medieval, and Castle Terms *Feudal Terms of England (and other places) *Library of House Greydragon: SCA resources on medieval sports, games, underwear, furniture, tents, and other things *Medieval Demographics Made Easy, with accompanying generator to help you build your fantasy kingdom *What did people do: in a Medieval City? With major corrections here. *Medicinal and Magical Herbs of Medieval Europe: From the notes of Bernat of Catalonia *The Albigensian Crusade *Stationary for papal writ, Late Middle Ages (FFA thread) *Medieval and Modern Thought Text Digitization Project *Medieval Technology & American History *Medieval Academy of America *Online Reference Book for Medieval Studies *TEAMS Middle English Text Series *Medieval education Renaissance/Early Modern *Res Obscura "specializes in early modern European history and visual culture...lots of eye candy AND great brain-candy in the captions." 18th Century *18th Century History — numerous links *Eighteenth-Century Resources (note: many links are dead) *EighteenthCentury.org: "Created to facilitate collaboration among scholars & students of eighteenth-century studies." *The Romantic Chronology *Georgian Index *British Library: Georgians, 1714-1830 *Jane Austen Centre Online Magazine *Regency London: Let a romantic novelist be your guide *Restoration Print Culture: A Multimedia Presentation *Slave narratives *The Culture of Tobacco in 17th- and 18th-century Europe *Archiving Early America: Primary Source Material from 18th Century America *Religion in Eighteenth-Century America - Religion and the Founding of the American Republic *Parental authority over teenagers in Revolution-era America (FFA thread) *Adams Family Papers: An Electronic Archive *French Revolution *Salon Life *18th-century pornography *English Sexualities, 1700-1800 (Social History in Perspective), by Tim Hitchcock 19th Century *Rural knowledge in re Hugo's Les Misérables *Victorian links *Queen Victoria's Diaries online (all 40K pages of them) *Victorian Web: Literature, history and culture in the age of Victoria *Sherlockian.Net: England and the Victorian era *Baedeker's London and Its Environs *Dictionary of London by Charles Dickens *Geffrye Museum: Virtual tour of 1890s rooms and almshouses *Online resources for writing the late Victorians *Late Victorian pre-wedding customs (FFA thread) *Victorian industrial sabotage (FFA thread) *What to call the “Victorian” period in other countries (FFA thread) *19th-century coroner reports from South Carolina *Casebook: Jack the Ripper *An idiosyncratic selection of short bits about elements of Victorian history *U.S. Civil War: "Official Records of the War of the Rebellion," with related atlas *The Ta-Nehisi Coates Civil War Archive — primarily focused on African-American slavery 20th Century *The Long, Long Trail: The British Army in the Great War of 1914-1918 *Guide to writing about the 1920s *Guide to writing about the 1930s *Communal Living in Russia: A Virtual Museum of Soviet Everyday Life. Interviews (done in Russian, with English transcripts); floorplans of communal apartments; documents ranging from an electric bill to a preemptive denouncement, etc. *The WPA guide to New York City: the Federal Writers' Project guide to 1930s New York.Contemporary guidebook written by (mostly) literary writers working for the Works Progress Administration. *SovLit.net. "a few complete translated works from the Soviet Era, several more summaries of works, biographies of several important Soviet authors, and some other related things, like Fandeev's suicide note, the music of Bulat Okudzhava, and various stuff about MetrOpol." Also, an older version of SovLit with several more full-text translations than in the current site. U.S. History, General *History of the USA *Legends of America *American History From Revolution To Reconstruction and beyond *United States History: Research Guides and Websites *The American Pageant, 12th ed.: U.S. History Notes *Daniel Walkowitz: New York City: A Social History (podcasts) *BackStory with the American History Guys (podcasts) *New York Public Library Public Domain Collection Category:History Category:Resources